danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.88, ערב שביעי של חג הפסח, ה' דחוה"מ, יום חמישי כ' ניסן תשע"ה - 9 באפריל 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.88, ערב שביעי של חג הפסח, ה' דחוה"מ, יום חמישי כ' ניסן תשע"ה - 9 באפריל 2015 [[קובץ:ארבעת_הבנים_איתנו_לא_רק_בחג_הפסח.jpg|thumb|300px|ימין|'תמונת היום' - "ארבעת הבנים" נשארים איתנו גם אחרי חג הפסח - מקור התמונה במאמר ממקור ראשון - ראו מטה]] למה קוראים בחו"ל המועד ובשביעי של פסח "הלל בדילוגים" thumb|ימין|335 px בימי חול המועד פסח, בשביעי של פסח, בראשי חודשים ועוד קוראין תפילת הללבדילוג, כלומר לא אומרים שני מזמורים - הלל הוא פרקים קיג-קיח בתהלים, ומדלגים: קטו א-יא; קטז א-יא: הרב אליעזר מלמד כתב ב"פניני הלכה": אבל בחול המועד פסח וביום טוב אחרון של פסח, אין אומרים הלל. ואף שהם נקראים מועד ואסורים בעשיית מלאכה, כיוון שבכולם מקריבים אותו מספר קרבנות, אין בהם תוספת התחדשות על היום הראשון (ערכין י, א-ב). ויש שהוסיפו עוד טעם, מפני שביום השביעי של פסח יש קצת צער על טביעתם של המצרים בים. וכפי שאמר הקב"ה למלאכים שרצו לומר לפניו שירה: "מעשה ידי טובעים בים ואתם אומרים שירה"?! ואמנם ישראל שבאותו הדור בוודאי היו צריכים לשמוח ולומר שירה על הצלתם, אבל אין מצווה לישראל לומר על כך הלל בכל שנה. וכיוון שאין אומרים הלל ביום השביעי שהוא חג, אין ראוי לומר הלל בחמשת ימי חול המועד שלפניו, שהם פחותים ממנו בקדושתם. לפיכך, רק ביום הראשון של פסח חייבים לומר הלל (שבה"ל עפ"י מדרש; ב"י או"ח תצ, ד; מ"ב ז). במסכת תענית הובא נימוק יסודי יותר, אבל ביחס ל"ראש חודש":{)ש}} "אבל בראשי חדשים קריאת ההלל מנהג ואינה מצוה, ומנהג זה בצבור לפיכך קוראין בדילוג, ואין מברכין עליו שאין מברכין על המנהג" - כך משמע מהגמרא בתענית (כח, ב), שמספרת על רב שהגיע לבבל, וראה אנשים שקראו הלל בראש חודש. רב רצה להפסיק אותם, כיון שאין מצוה לקרוא הלל בראש חודש, אבל כיון שהוא ראה שהם קוראים את ההלל בדילוג, אמר "שמע מינה מנהג אבותיהם בידיהם". זאת אומרת שלא קראו משום חובה, אלא משום המנהג, וכדי להוכיח שהקריאה (ראה בתוספות בתענית )שם ד"ה אמר( שחולק על הבנה זו, ומציע הסבר אחר )כדי ליישב את דעת ר"ת 15 שמברכים על המנהג) איננה אלא משום מנהג קוראים בדילוג מאיר שמשוני, ישיבת "ברכת משה, מעלה אדומים) לקראת סוף החג: על מקור "איסור הקטניות" בפסח מצאתי מאמר מקיף בנושא ב"מוסף השבת" של "מקור ראשון" מחג הפסח תשס"ט [[קובץ:לא_חשש_תערובת.jpg|thumb|650px|מרכז|] תיקון טעות - רבי אשר מלונל ולא מליניל............ישוב צרפתי זה (Lunel) הוא מקור הירחינאים (תודה לקורא) כידוע, האיסור מקובל רק על אחינו האשכנזים, ברם, גם חלק מאחינו הספרדים אימצו אותו על האזוב המצוי בספר חדש של זהר עמר 300px|thumb|ימין|אזוב מצוי ב[[גן הבוטני על הר הצופים]] אזוב מצוי (שם מדעי Origanum syriacum) הוא בן שיח רב שנתי ממשפחת השפתניים. השם "זעתר" בעברית ובערבית מתייחס לעתים קרובות לצמח האזוב מאחר שזהו הצמח העיקרי המשמש להכנת תבלין הזעתר. פרופ' עמר זהר מהמחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכיאולוגיה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן, פירסם ספר חדש הצומח והחי במשנת הרמב"ם "'' בהוצאת מכון התורה והארץ, תשע"ה. והנה מה כתב הרמב"ם על האזוב: thumb|650px|מרכז| '''מהמבוא כאשר המדע תורם את חלקו להבנת התורה, מתוך ענווה ומתוך רצון כנה לעזור ולהבין, זוכים אנו ליצירות פאר שמועילות רבות ותורמות לעוסקים בדברים ולציבור הרחב לאוצר גדול ולכלים חשובים ללימודו. ד"ר זהר עמר, מאוניברסיטת בר אילן זוכה להוציא ספרים רבים העוסקים בתורה ובמדע, בקישור ביניהם, ומשתמש בידע רחב ובהשקעה רבה לתרום לעולם התורה ספרים רבים וחשובים שפותחים צהר מיוחד לעולם התורה, צהר שלא כל בר בי רב יכולים להגיע אליו. הספר החדש שיצא בהוצאת מכון התורה והארץ, "הצומח והחי במשנתו של הרמב"ם" מהווה נדבך חדש וחשוב לשילוב המיוחד הזה. מאוניברסיטת בר אילן, דרך רבני המכון, הרב יהודה עמיחי, הרב פרידמן, הרב אפשטיין, הרב לוינגר והרב דוד אייגנר שיתפו פעולה, השקיעו והיוו את הכלי לאותו המחקר המקיף של המחבר, ויחד כאנשי תורה ואנשי מחקר הוציאו כלי הדור (מהדורה מפוארת ומרשימה) עם תוכן עשיר המבטא בקיאות ועמקות הן במקורותיו של הרמב"ם והן במקורות השונים העוזרים לתת לנו תמונה שלמה עד כמה שהדבר אפשרי. בדברי המבוא מתאר המחבר את הקושי שעמד בפניו, את השפה הערבית שבה בחר הרמב"ם לכתוב את פירוש המשנה, פירוש שנכתב בלשון העממית באותו המקום ונועד לעזור לפשוטי העם להבין את המשנה באופן הבהיר והפשוט, ויחד עם זאת זכה להיות אבן יסוד להבנת עולם התורה כולו. מי בר בי רב שלא מכיר את ספריו של הרמב"ם, שמהווים בסיס לכל למידה תורנית?! הן בפירוש המשנה, הן במשנה תורה והן בשאר ספריו. אך מחסומים שונים נתקלים הלומדים, ואחד מהם זכינו לשער שנפתח לפנינו, מחסום שינויי התקופות ומעבר השנים. * מכון תורה והארץ - על הספר תזכורת מעיר אימי: רומא העברית thumb|350px|ימין| מצאתי כתבה מחודש אייר תשס"ט של הרב אליהו בירנבוים על "פעימה יהודית בלב עולם קתולי". הנה קטעים ממנה * לצעוד ברחובות רומא, ובפרט באזור הגטו היהודי, פירושו לחוש הדים של היסטוריה ארוכה, מרתקת ורצופה. ראשיתה בימי בית שני, ימי החשמונאים, ומאז ימי האימפריה הרומית – לאחר הפסקה לא ארוכה - הרציפות נשמרת. אבל כמובן, רומא היא בראש ובראשונה בירת ההיסטוריה של הקיסרות הרומית ושל הכנסייה הקתולית. הנוכחות היהודית מקבלת גוון מיוחד לאור היותה של העיר מושבו של הוותיקן, מושבם של האפיפיורים מאות בשנים. האם וכיצד חרב האימפריה הרומית מחד וצלילי פעמוני הכנסיות מאידך השפיעו על חייהם ועל אופיים של היהודים בעיר? כיצד חיו וחיים יהודים בלב ליבו של המרכז העולמי של הנצרות? אלפיים שנותיה של קהילה ייחודית זו הן מעין בבואה של כל ההיסטוריה של יהדות הגולה. האור והחושך אשר היו מנת חלקם של יהודי רומא בבירת הנצרות מסמלים בזעיר אנפין את התלאות שעבר העם היהודי בגלויותיו השונות. דרכה של קהילת רומא לשמור על קיומה הפיזי והרוחני אף בתנאים קשים תוך כדי תרומה והשפעה על תרבות המקום, מהווה דוגמא המלמדת את סוד קיומו של העם היהודי. * לא אשכנזים ולא ספרדים - הקהילה האיטלקית איננה קהילה אשכנזית או ספרדית כרובן של קהילות ישראל, אלא בעלת מסורת מפוארת ייחודית ועצמאית. במשך תקופה ארוכה פיתחו יהודי איטליה תרבות עצמאית אשר אין לה אח ורע בגלויות אחרות. יהודי איטליה היו לרוב מעורבים בדעת עם בני הסביבה האיטלקית, לא בלטו בלבוש שונה ודיברו את שפת המקום; השימוש בשפה העברית היה מוגבל לתפילה בלבד. אמנם גם כאן היתה 'שפה יהודית': "יודאיקו רומנסקו". סופרים רבים ברומא כתבו בניב איטלקי זה, אשר היה שגור בפי היהודים כמו הלאדינו בפי יהודי ספרד או האידיש בפי יהודי אשכנז. * נוסח רומא - עדות לדרכה הארוכה והמתמשכת של יהדות רומא היא "נוסח רומא" בתפילה. נוסח זה הוא העתיק ביותר מבין הנוסחים המוכרים כיום, והוא הנוסח המקובל בתפילות בבית הכנסת הגדול ברומא ובעוד בתי כנסיות בעיר. מקורו של נוסח זה בנוסחי תפילה קדומים בבבל וכן בנוסחאות ארץ ישראליות קדומות. מי שלא רק קרא בסידור אלא גם זכה לשמוע את נוסח התפילה, שם לבו לאופן ההגייה המיוחד של המילים ולמנגינות הנוסח האיטלקי, השונות מאלו המוכרות של האשכנזים והספרדים גם יחד. * ערב השואה התגוררו באיטליה כולה כ-43,000 יהודים, ומתוכם כתריסר אלפים ברומא עצמה. כ-7,000 יהודים איטלקים נשלחו למחנות השמדה, ומתוכם רק כ-800 ניצלו. רוב יהודי איטליה – כ-30,000 - הסתתרו במשך המלחמה במקומות שונים, בעיקר בבתים של שכנים, אצל אנשי כמורה ובמנזרים. כ-4,000 מיהודי רומא מצאו מקלט במוסדות הכנסייה. מיד אחרי המלחמה שוקמה הקהילה היהודית ברומא וכעשור אחרי המלחמה שוב מנתה הקהילה כ-12,000 יהודים. * שתי טרגדיות התרחשו בימי השואה ברומא - נוסף על עצם השמדתם של אלפיים מיהודיה. האחת, המפורסמת יותר, היתה סירובו של האפיפיור פיוס ה-12 לגנות את רצח היהודים בשואה. השנייה היתה אסון מבית: הרב הראשי של רומא, הרב ישראל צולי, התנצר זמן קצר לאחר השואה. הרב צולי מצא מקום מקלט במשך השואה בוותיקן. עם שחרור העיר ב-1945 הורחק הרב ממשרתו הרמה כיוון שהיו חשדות על כך שבמשך המלחמה הוא מסר רשימות של יהודים לצבא הנאצי. צולי בחר להתנצר. את תקפיד הרבנות קיבל אחריו הרב דוד פראטו ולאחריו שימש ברבנות ברומא במשך 50 שנה הרב אליה טוואף. * בית מדרש לרבנים - בין מוסדות הפאר של יהדות רומא ניתן לציין מוסד עתיק יומין ומוסד חדש. המוסד בעל ההיסטוריה הארוכה הוא בית המדרש לרבנים אשר הוקם על ידי שמואל דוד לוצאטו, שד"ל, בפדובה בשנת 1829, ומאוחר יותר נדד לרומא. מראשית דרכו מכשיר בית המדרש ללא הפסקה דורות של רבנים כפי מנהג איטליה, מתוך שילוב של לימוד תורה והשכלה כללית. המוסד החדש הוא אוניברסיטה יהודית, "טורו קולג'", בראשותו של הרב ד"ר שלום בחבוט – מוסד ייחודי ברחבי אירופה, המתאים מאוד לשילוב הקלאסי שהיה נהוג ברומא בין יהדות לבין תרבות העמים. * הרב הראשי של רומא, הרב ד"ר די סיניי, ממשיך מסורת ארוכה באיטליה עוד מימי הביניים של רבנים שהיו גם רופאים. הרב די סיניי מתחיל את יומו כרופא וממשיך אחר הצהריים בתפקידו כרב ראשי ומרפא נפשות. מתוקף תפקידו הוא משמש כדמות הרוחנית המשרתת את יהודי הקהילה ברומא וגם מעין שר החוץ בכל הקשור לקשרים עם הוותיקן ועם השלטונות בענייני דת. * על החינוך היהודי - אגב: יהודי רומא חבים לא מעט משרידותם הרוחנית לממשלה הפשיסטית, אשר חוקקה ב-1938 חוק להגנת ה"גזע האיטלקי" ואסרה על ילדים יהודים ואחרים ללמוד בבתי ספר יסודיים שבהם לומדים ילדים "אריים". הדבר נתן דחיפה לפיתוחה של מערכת חינוך יהודית אשר בה ילמדו הילדים היהודים אשר נפלטו מהרשת הממלכתית. בית הספר היהודי ברומא כולל את כל כיתות הלימוד מגן ילדים ועד סוף התיכון ומונה כ-1,000 תלמידים. על בתי הכנסת - ברומא יש כיום יותר מעשרה בתי כנסת פעילים, כאשר הגדול והחשוב ביניהם הוא בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא אשר בו ממשיכים להתפלל כמובן בנוסח המקורי והעתיק של יהודי רומא. בנוסף לבתי כנסת יש בקהילת רומא את כל הנדרש כדי לחיות חיים יהודים ודתיים, בתי ספר יהודיים, בית אבות ובית חולים יהודי, מוסדות סעד, תנועות נוער ציוניות, כתבי עת יהודיים, בית דין רבני, ספרייה, מוזיאון המתאר את תולדות הקהילה ושיעורי תורה רבים. למרות ההיסטוריה הארוכה והלא פשוטה של יהודי רומא, הם גאים ביהדותם וברומיותם, ודרכם הייחודית תופסת מקום של כבוד בספר דברי הימים של עמנו. הגטו היהודי העתיק כבר איננו משמש מקום מגורים ליהודים, אלא מרכז לתיירות יהודית, עם מסעדות כשרות, בתי כנסת ובעיקר אווירה מיוחדת של ריחות העבר אשר השתמרו ברחובות הגטו, המהווים כיום סמל לעבר המפואר של הקהילה ברומא. * הכתבה במלואה דרישת שלום מקהילה ספרדית (כנראה אנוסים) ממקסיקו thumb|350px|ימין| דרישת שלום מקהילה ספרדית (כנראה אנוסים) ממקסיקו מהעיר סקטס יש להם אתר ב-FaceBook ומשם התמונה * ראו את האתר שלהם - Criptojudaismo-Hispanoamericano הנה הברכה המקדמת את הבאים לאתר (בתרגום אוטומטי) the community criptojudía sefaradí from zacatecas gives them a warm welcome to our page. עוד מסר מהאתר:"We are a stream of mexican criptojudaísmo from zacatecas * פירוט של מצוות היהדות השכיחות- וכך נאמר במבוא (תרגום אוטומטי): השאלה "מה זה אומר להיות יהודי?" את זאת אנו שואלים לעתים קרובות. אני מניח שאפשר לצטט את הבדיחה הישנה "שאל שני יהודים שאלה ותקבל שלוש דעות" להבין טוב יותר כיצד יהודים שונים יגיבו לשאלה זו, ולכן כאשר אני שוקל בכאן, אני מקווה שיסלח לי קוראים אם הדעות שלי לא תמיד עולה בקנה אחד עם שלהם. אבל השאלה היא לגיטימית ויש לבקש. העם יהודי חולק מורשת משותפת ומושפע רבים מאותן הבעיות היום. הם מתמודדים עם עולם שבו הדת שלהם היא חלק מזהותם; לא משנה כמה רחוק הם נמצאים על הספקטרום הדתי ופוליטי (שלא לדבר על כל השאר), הם חולקים קשר משותף המאחד אותם במונחים של איך הם מתייחסים זה לזה ואל העולם שבחוץ. אז מה זה אומר להיות יהודי? לי, זה אומר את הדברים הבאים:(וכאן בא פירוט של מצוות) המקור- The question “What does it mean to be Jewish?” has often been asked. I suppose you could invoke the old joke “Ask two Jews a question and you’ll get three opinions” to better comprehend how different Jews would respond to this question, so when I weigh in here, I hope readers will forgive me if my opinions don’t always accord with theirs. But the question is legitimate and should be asked. Jewish people share a common heritage and are affected by many of the same issues today. They face a world in which their religion is part of their identity; no matter how far apart they are on the religious and political spectrums (not to mention any others), they share a common bond that unites them in terms of how they relate to each other and to the outside world. So what does it mean to be Jewish? To me, it means the following: קטגוריה:מייל יומי - אפריל 2015